Blizzard desktop app
Exeliran|date=4-Dec-2013 11:44 AM PDT}}) |platforms = MS Windows, Mac OS |genre = Application |version = 1.2.5.5522 }} In mid-June 2013, Blizzard announced testing of the Battle.net desktop app and it was released as a Beta in mid-August 2013. It appears to be a unified version of Blizzard Launcher for all of their games. It has a UI that resembles the more minimalist design of the Battle.net web site as compared with the more textured UI of the game-specific launcher. This replaces the launcher for all Blizzard games, and works similar to the older launchers, with background updates, repair tool, and more. The Battle.net EULA (End-User License Agreement) was updated around August 1, 2013 to go with this new app. Around version 1.1.0, the term "Beta" was removed from the app and related web pages, but Blizzard never officially announced the Beta was ending or a release. Unlike the game clients, patch notes are not regularly given out. So far patch notes have only been posted for v1.0.9. Features * Unified login ** You no longer have to log in to individual games (World of Warcraft, StarCraft II, or Diablo III), as clicking play will automatically log you in. *** As of Patch 5.3 (build 17128), the UI on the game has changed to accommodate the new app. ** Switching between World of Warcraft accounts, Starter Edition and PTR; ** Switching between Diablo III realm groups; * Cross-game friends list ** A list of your BattleTag and RealID friends is now shown in a small window in the client. ** Current friends online shown in a middle box on game pane. * Online/offline modes * Chat (added in Beta 1.1.0.4381) ** Chat is now enabled and you are able to chat with your BattleTag and RealID friends without starting a game. * News (and info) ** Tabs to view information on all Blizzard games, patch notes, and promotions, as well as news and blogs written by Blizzard CMs. * Shop - Basically Battle.net Shop in desktop app. * Forums (NYI) - ? * Profiles (NYI) - ? * Settings ** Many options for all games, including game installation, security options, game updates, Battle.net desktop app specifics, and network details. * Installing one of the three games when they are not installed yet. The installation can be queued, meaning that if you press the INSTALL button of two games after eachother, the games will be installed in that order * The app is not dismissed when launching a game. It will continue running; * It can be minimized to Windows' System tray. It can be resized and maximized. 1.2.3 known issues 1.2.3 known changes 1.2.2 known issues 1.2.2 known changes 1.2.1 known issues 1.2.1 known changes 1.2.0 known issues 1.1.7 known issues 1.1.7 known changes 1.1.4 known issues 1.1.4 known changes 1.1.3 known issues 1.1.3 known changes 1.1.2 known issues 1.1.2 known changes 1.1.1 known issues 1.1.1 known changes Version 1.0.9 patch notes 1.0.9 known issues 1.0.9 known changes 1.0.8 known issues 1.0.8 known changes 1.0.7 known issues 1.0.7 known changes * Mac OS style title bar appears on main window. Version 1.0.6 patch notes Version 1.0.6 known issues Versions :Please add any available information. PC * ... Mac * 1.2.5.5522 - 5-Feb-2015 update. * 1.2.4.5383 - 10-Dec-2014 update. * 1.2.3.5325 - 2-Dec-2014 update. * 1.2.2.5293 - 19-Nov-2014? update. * 1.2.1.5191 - 24-Oct-2014 update. * 1.2.1.5191 - 24-Oct-2014 update. * 1.2.2.5134 - 8-Oct-2014 update. * 1.2.0.5115 - ?-Oct-2014 update. * 1.2.0.5107 - 1-Oct-2014 update. * 1.2.0.5090 - 30-Sep-2014 update. * 1.1.8.5011 - 12-Sep-2014 update. * 1.1.7.4944 - 22-Aug-2014 update. * 1.1.7.4930 - 17-Aug-2014 update. * 1.1.7.4906 - 6-Aug-2014 update. * 1.1.6.4872 - 24-Jul-2014 update. * 1.1.5.4826 - 9-Jul-2014 update. * 1.1.4.4767 - 25-Jun-2014 update. * 1.1.4.4710 - 10-Jun-2014 update. * 1.1.3.4656 - 29-May-2014 update. * 1.1.3.4638 - 23-May-2014 update. * 1.1.2.4511 - 1-May-2014 update. * 1.1.1.4403 - 10-Apr-2014 update. * 1.1.0.4397 - 4-Apr-2014 update. * 1.1.0.4381 - 3-Apr-2014 update (adds chat). * 1.0.10.4336 - 21-Mar-2014 update. * 1.0.9.4269 - 6-Mar-2014 update. * 1.0.8.4217 - 11-Feb-2014 update. * 1.0.7.4124 - 17-Jan-2014 update. * 1.0.6.4047 - 19-Dec-2013 update. * 1.0.6.3968 - 3-Dec-2013 update. * 1.0.5.3891 - 13?-Nov-2013 update. * 1.0.4.3823 - 15-Oct-2013 update. * 1.0.3.3688 - 16-Sep-2013 update. * 1.0.1.3618 - 3-Sep-2013? update. * 1.0.1.3599 - 29-Aug-2013 update. * 1.0.0.3563 - 14-Aug-2013 first open Beta. Media Images See also * Battle.net * Battle.net Agent * Blizzard Launcher References External links ;Testing FAQ and forums ;Beta app download ;News Bashiok 3/14/2014 2:26 PM PDT}} Jan 30th 2014 6:00PM}} Category:Blizzard software Category:Game terms Category:Products Category:Battle.net